


There's a Flood Coming Soon

by brissajd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brissajd/pseuds/brissajd
Summary: Jaehyun is weak for Jungwoo.





	There's a Flood Coming Soon

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so sorry for any typos, I was supposed to finish this around may so uh it’s a little outdated
> 
> hope you enjoy nonetheless (∪ ◡ ∪)
> 
> title from tidal wave by interpol

Today was strangely quiet. Maybe it was the fact that the sky was a bit cloudy and everyone just seemed a little more tired than usual these days. They were halfway through their North American tour and it’s easy to say they were exhausted but they were still trying to enjoy every stop as much as they could. They were in their hotel now, well some of them. Jaehyun had opted to stay back and relax while Johnny, Yuta, and Taeyong went to explore the city. He was rooming with Yuta tonight so he really had the room to himself. He doesn’t know if any others were still there, maybe they had decided to go with everyone else last minute or maybe they were getting a little extra sleep before the concert. It was still early in the morning so they had plenty of time to do something.

Jaehyun is cuddling his pillow, slowly drifting to sleep when he hears a soft knock on the door. He groans at the thought of it being their manager telling him to get up.

“Who is it?” He tries not to yell but the words come out rough.

“It’s me.” Jaehyun doesn’t think twice about it, it’s Jungwoo because only Jungwoo would answer him that way.

“Are you decent?” He hears again with a laugh. Jaehyun can’t help but smile. He forces himself to get up and unlock the door. He’s met with Jungwoo’s no makeup face, slight dark circles under his eyes, hair still neat despite not doing anything to it, maybe it’s the bowl cut. He’s wearing basketball shorts and a tee, along with the complimentary hotel slippers. Somehow he looks more beautiful than usual.

“Ah, good to see you  _are_ decent ”  Jungwoo teases. Jaehyun wonders what his reaction would’ve been if he was actually naked...or half naked; would he like it?

Jaehyun has yet to say a word as Jungwoo barges into his room, walking straight towards the bed and plopping himself on it. His hair wisps into the air, silky as ever. Jungwoo is on his stomach but turns on his back soon enough, he doesn’t know how good he looks to Jaehyun like that.

“Is anyone else going to barge into my room this morning?” He asks with a playful tone, Jungwoo is kind of squirming on the bed.

“Mmm don’t think so, Mark and Donghyuck went to the pool and I don’t know where anyone else is, but I doubt they’ll come here.” Jaehyun decides to put on some proper clothes now, he hasn’t showered but he wants to look a little more presentable right now and maybe he just wants Jungwoo to see him change.

“Why did you decide to come here then? You’ve been wanting to get in a pool since we got here.” Jungwoo wasn’t facing him but he is now and Jaehyun has his shirt half way off when he does. Jungwoo stays silent for a while, making it pretty obvious he’s staring at Jaehyun. He bites his lip and turns towards the small balcony attached to the hotel room. “Mind if I smoke?” 

Jungwoo had a bad habit that was even worse when being an idol. He didn’t smoke much because he couldn’t, but it was still a vice he couldn’t kick. They all had their fair share of experimenting, so Jaehyun wasn’t one to judge. The problem was Jungwoo being a popular enough idol to have major repercussions if he was ever caught. In all honesty though, Jaehyun didn’t mind Jungwoo smoking at all. In fact he’d even say he encouraged it, because Jaehyun was always the one to say yes whenever Jungwoo asked.

“Go right ahead, try not to let any fans see you.” Jaehyun had finished changing now and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

“Don’t worry, honey, I’ll make sure to hide my pretty face.” Jaehyun’s eyes widen at the pet name and he wonders if he was the only one Jungwoo addressed with names like that. He washes up quickly to go back to Jungwoo. Jaehyun could watch him do anything forever, even things he’s not supposed to do.

He’s leaning his back against the railing, facing the sliding door so he’s staring at Jaehyun as he walks towards him. It’s a good way to hide his face at least. Jaehyun slides open the door and is hit with the smell of Marlboro lights, it doesn’t bother him when he’s too focused on Jungwoo puckering his lips for another puff. Jaehyun stands next to him and stares, watching him inhale and exhale clouds of smoke. He wishes he didn’t find it so attractive.

“Wanna try?” Jungwoo extends his arm and the cigarette lands in front of Jaehyun’s face. He wraps his hand around Jungwoo’s wrist and slowly brings it down. 

“I’m fine. I’ll stick with watching you.” Jaehyun is staring directly into Jungwoo’s eyes. He doesn’t know what he’s saying, he’s trying to be flirty but he really shouldn’t be. They stay in silence for a while; Jaehyun decides its best if he doesn’t stare at Jungwoo so he focuses on the cloudy sky in front of them. There’s a slight breeze and it feels good on his skin, he wishes they could stay this way for the rest of the day, forever. Jungwoo finally puts out his cigarette in a fake plant near the corner of the balcony. Jungwoo gives him a smirk and Jaehyun shakes his head, laughing at how mischievous he can be.

He inches closer to Jaehyun now, he smells strongly of tobacco and Jaehyun wonders how he’s able to get away with his habit when he smells this strong. He breathes it in though and Jungwoo is inching closer and closer, bringing his face right next to Jaehyun’s ear. He hasn’t even said anything and he’s already feeling a shiver creep up. Jaehyun is about to grab Jungwoo somewhere, anywhere just to get him out his face because he thinks he’ll die if he gets any closer. Jungwoo opens his mouth to say something and Jaehyun feels his warm breath ghost his ear, the shiver runs down his spine.

“Wanna go back inside?” It’s a simple question but Jungwoo is making it the most sensual thing he’s ever heard. Jaehyun backs up and sees a flushed face; Jungwoo’s cheeks are pink, eyes lidded, lips dry but he brings out his tongue to moisten them, it’s obscene. Jaehyun’s throat is dry so he simply nods, he’s said about three coherent sentences this whole morning. Jungwoo is already grabbing him by the hand, dragging him back into the hotel room. Jaehyun wants to believe that something is going to happen right now but he can never tell with Jungwoo. When he watches him take off his shirt and lay on the bed though, Jaehyun has a good idea of where this is going.

It’s not long before he’s taking his shirt off too, they’re breathing heavy and looking at each other intensely. No one has done anything yet, as if they’re scared, because really they haven’t ever done something like this. Jaehyun has wanted Jungwoo for a long time but to him it was just a crush, he had never considered actually making a move. Jungwoo was too good for Jaehyun, too pretty, too smart, too perfect and he imagined Jungwoo had enough people lining up for him, he didn’t want to be another one. But when he’s looking at him like this, face and torso flushed, making small whiny noises, Jaehyun is willing to do anything.

“Are we...do you...?” Jaehyun can’t speak and Jungwoo is nodding, eyes glossy, moving his head up and down, almost begging. He wishes he knew how they got here, how this happened so fast, did Jungwoo want him this whole time too? Jaehyun finally closes their distance, hovering over Jungwoo and resting his hands on his waist, his body is warm. He leans in for their first kiss, Jungwoo’s lips are dry but the feeling of them on Jaehyun’s feels too good. He doesn’t know how he went this long without them. They start making out more, Jungwoo slowly inching his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth, and soon they’re kissing sloppily. There’s a bitter taste of tobacco on his tongue and Jaehyun wants to savor it. He brings his hand up to cup Jungwoo’s face, caressing his cheek and Jungwoo turns his head to the side, slipping his thumb into his mouth.

“We can’t do much, there’s no lube.”

“That’s fine, there are other ways.” The bluntness in Jungwoo’s words make Jaehyun halt for a moment. He’s right, because anything to get off right now is better than nothing. Jaehyun’s hands start fumbling with Jungwoo’s waistband and he looks up to him as if asking permission. Jungwoo’s mouth is slack open, letting out pants like a puppy. He gives a small nod of approval and Jaehyun starts to get his shorts off. He’s quick to realize that Jungwoo has no underwear on and that makes a flush creep up his face. He can’t help but think if Jungwoo planned this all along. Jaehyun doesn’t want to get his hopes up in case this is a one time thing but the thought of Jungwoo purposely going commando just for him makes his stomach flip.

As Jaehyun slips his shorts off, Jungwoo’s cock bounces up, flushed pink and precum beading at the top. Jaehyun lets out a whine; he’s instantly embarrassed and looks back up at Jungwoo, almost sad, as if Jungwoo will yell at him for even as much as staring at his dick. Jungwoo just smiles, sweet as ever, and Jaehyun reminds himself that this is soft and beautiful Jungwoo. Even if he can be seductive and sexy he’s still the Jungwoo that makes dumb jokes and likes to cuddle. Looking at him with pink cheeks and glossy eyes makes Jaehyun want to drown in him forever.

“Can I...suck you off?” Jaehyun builds up the courage to ask. He’s never sucked anyone off before, except that one time he tried it on himself to see show flexible he was but that doesn’t count. Right now he has Jungwoo, hard and horny under him and he can’t pass up the opportunityto try it. Jaehyun wants to try everything with Jungwoo, he’s inexperienced and wants to learn with Jungwoo only.

Jungwoo lets out a moan at the question, he nods quickly and eagerly “Yes, yes of course you can. God, please, yeah.” Jungwoo mumbles out and Jaehyun is quick to lay on the bed, settling himself between Jungwoo’s smooth legs. He begins by leaving small kisses on Jungwoo’s thighs, sucking softly at the skin. He slowly works his way up Jungwoo’s crotch, nosing over his balls and lightly pecking kisses on his shaft. Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate to get his dick into his mouth. It’s a strange, foreign feeling but something about it is so exhilarating. He hopes to make Jungwoo feel good, he wants to be good for Jungwoo. He suckles lightly at the tip for a bit, taking his mouth off and licking around the head. Jungwoo is still panting and he slides his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair, encouraging him to go a little deeper, slide a little more of Jungwoo’s cock into the heat of his mouth. Jaehyun feels so full, he’s trying his best to breathe and take it slow but he feels like gagging. He slides off with a pop and wipes his mouth, looking up at Jungwoo.

“I’m sorry, if I’m being terrible at this.” Jaehyun whispers and he wonders when he became so insecure. Jaehyun is always confident but doing this, something new and with Jungwoo of all people, he’s nervous as hell.

“Hey, no, you’re doing great. Sorry I’m not saying much...I’m just kind of in awe of how beautiful you look.” Jungwoo says softly and Jaehyun absolutely wants to melt. He gains the courage to work on his cock again, taking him a little deeper and bobbing his head more and more. Jungwoo is moaning louder now, hands still in his hair. “Don’t stop, please, I’m close.” Jaehyun goes faster now, stroking what can’t fit in his mouth with his hand. His other hand is gripping and rubbing Jungwoo’s thigh. He’s painfully hard, trying to hump the bed in hopes of getting some friction. It’s all too much but he doesn’t want to cum like this, he needs to focus on Jungwoo. “Cum on my face, please, I want it.” Jungwoo lets out a groan at his words, he didn’t think Jaehyun could be like this. He starts pushing his hips up, meeting Jaehyun’s bobs, he suddenly hits the back of his throat and hears him choke, the sensation is enough to send him over the edge.

“Fuck Jaehyun, fuck I’m cumming.” Jungwoo starts shaking and Jaehyun slides off, holding his dick in front of him and stroking him through his orgasm. Cum lands on his lips and eyes, some on his hair, it’s filthy but Jaehyun loves every second of it. He slides back up to hover over Jungwoo, using one hand to wipe the cum off his face. He gathers as much as he can and slides it into his mouth, staring into Jungwoo’s eyes. Jungwoo can barely say a word, he looks spent, eyes more lidded than before. Jaehyun presses his fingers against Jungwoo’s mouth, waiting for him to open up. When he does, Jungwoo sucks his fingers clean, moaning around them, tasting himself. Jaehyun slips his fingers out and sits back on Jungwoo’s lap. He’s painfully hard at this point and needs release. Jungwoo notices the tent in his pants and hurries to remove them, clearly stained with precum. Jaehyun moans at the sensation, he’s sensitive to every small touch. 

When Jungwoo slips out Jaehyun’s cock, he let’s out a moan. It’s bigger and heavier than he expected. He starts to stroke up and down and Jaehyun starts bucking his hips up to meet Jungwoo’s movements. “Faster, please.” Jaehyun whines, so he speeds up, rubbing and twisting his hand whenever he reaches the tip. Jaehyun’s neck falls back, his flushed chest exposed to Jungwoo. He uses his other hand to rub his nipples then moving it up his chest and to his neck, he grips lightly. This makes Jaehyun bring his head back to look at Jungwoo, staring straight into his eyes. “Do it again. Harder.” He says and Jungwoo’s eyes widen. He didn’t plan on doing anything like this, was just in the heat of the moment but he won’t deny Jaehyun or himself this pleasure. So he wraps his hand more around Jaehyun’s neck and squeezes. Jaehyun let’s out a moan, or at least tries to because it comes out as a weak groan. It’s so hot and Jungwoo continues to rub his cock, faster, rougher.

“Look at you, you like being choked? You were acting so innocent earlier and now that my hand’s on your cock you’re acting like such a slut.” The words go straight to Jaehyun’s dick and he wraps his hand around the one Jungwoo has on his neck. 

“I’m so close, Jungwoo, please.” He’s practically crying now so Jungwoo strokes him till he finishes and Jaehyun does in a few seconds, spilling all over Jungwoo’s hand and onto his tummy. 

Jungwoo releases his grip from Jaehyun’s neck and reaches to grab some tissues from the bedside table. Jaehyun falls on the bed next to him, both of them panting heavy as Jungwoo tries to clean themselves up. Suddenly next to him, Jaehyun’s shoulders start shaking and Jungwoo wonders if he’s crying, he quickly turns to him with a worried expression but Jaehyun is laughing. He’s letting out the biggest giggle Jungwoo’s ever heard and it makes him laugh along.

“Why are we laughing?” He asks, now sitting up and tilting his head to the side. 

“I just can’t believe we did that, it was amazing.” He has the biggest smile on his face and it makes Jungwoo’s heart ache. He just smiles back at him and flops back down on the bed.

“Jaehyun,” Jungwoo starts, his smile fading, “is this okay?” He’s looking away from him; to the ceiling, the balcony across the room, anywhere but Jaehyun. It’s not really awkward but as much as he flirts with other members this is the first time he’s done anything this serious. And it’s not that he regrets it, not at all, but as much as he wanted this to happen he can’t help but be scared. He’s wanted Jaehyun for so long and had controlled himself all these years, he felt that Jaehyun liked him too but he could never risk it. Subtle glances and mild flirting was enough for him, he could play it off as just another member to mess with but now he’s took it to the next level and he doesn’t know what could happen.

Jaehyun is turned towards him, Jungwoo is scared to turn around and meet his eyes until he finally speaks. “You don’t have to look at me” Jaehyun let’s out a sigh and puts his hand on top of Jungwoo’s. He’s surprised, this is too intimate but he doesn’t want to move. “There’s nothing wrong with what we did.” Jaehyun continues. It’s crazy how Jungwoo had come in here with the most confidence and now Jaehyun is the one comforting him.

“I like you a lot Jungwoo, you don’t know how many times I’ve dreamt of just kissing you.” Jaehyun is rubbing his thumb against his hand and finally Jungwoo turns to look at him. His cheeks are still flushed but this time from the words Jaehyun is speaking softly to him. He gives him a smile and gathers the courage to reach over and kiss him. It’s short and sweet, a way for Jungwoo to tell him he feels the same. Jaehyun just smiles back at him, moving himself closer so they’re spooning. “We’ll take this slowly, we’ll figure it out. We don’t have to tell anyone if you’re not comfortable or we can if you want to, we can just let this unfold how it needs to. I can tell you I’m just as scared but we can be scared together.” Jaehyun whispers into Jungwoo’s neck.

Jungwoo seems to be feeling better because he let’s out a chuckle and shakes his head. “What?” Jaehyun says and Jungwoo looks down at him. “Nothing, it’s just that you’re the sweetest person and you have a choking kink, that’s amazing.” Jaehyun laughs with him and sits up. “In my defense, I didn’t know I had a choking kink either, you’re the one that decided to put your hand there.”

Jaehyun gets off the bed after that, Jungwoo reaching out his arms to bring him back but Jaehyun knows they need to clean up before anyone decides to come back. Jaehyun tries to remove any evidence of the sex they just had, pulling 2 small candles from his bed and lighting them around the room. Jungwoo is still laying on the bed as he puts his clothes on.

“Can’t I just stay here and nap with you?” Jungwoo throws him a pout and Jaehyun wonders how he’ll be able to handle him from now on. One pout or whine from Jungwoo and he’s done for. Jaehyun puts on his strict voice and tells him it’s way too late to nap now. “As much as I would enjoy that you know it’s almost noon right? We need to start showering and getting ready.” Jungwoo hasn’t gotten up so Jaehyun walks over to his side of the bed and kisses him on the lips, it’s exciting knowing he can do that. He grabs his hands and brings him up, walking him towards the door.

“C’mon  _honey_ ,  I’ll give you more kisses later but you need to go back to your room.” Jungwoo turns to look at Jaehyun and gives him a smirk. “Is that a promise?” Jungwoo asks and Jaehyun just nods, grabbing onto his hand tighter. When they reach the door he feels like he’s sending Jungwoo off to another country or something but he’ll see him later and then tomorrow and the day after. They kiss one last time before Jungwoo walks out and when Jaehyun closes the door he thinks again about how all of this happened. This has to be a dream right? There’s no way this happened. He smiles thinking about how much he’ll be able to hug and kiss Jungwoo when they get back home, he won’t be able to get him off his mind. As he steps into the bathroom and turns on the shower, he hopes Jungwoo is thinking of him just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> the smoking part I threw in bc I dreamt that jungwoo was hiding somewhere and smoking in nyc lol
> 
> original title was jaehyun bottom or die
> 
> thank you for reading, I hope it flowed well~


End file.
